A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a clip for joining two adjacent decking planks to an underlying support structure, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to interconnected and on-site severable deck clips with cooperating installation tool for joining two adjacent decking planks to an underlying support structure.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor decks have become increasingly popular in residential home construction. Homes and apartments, as well as a variety of other buildings, often incorporate exterior decks into their design. Additionally, decks are commonly added onto existing structures. These decks provide convenient space for a variety of outdoor activities, including cookouts, dining, and sunbathing, as well as other leisure activities. Exterior decks typically include a floor space fabricated from a number of decking planks and an underlying support structure, including posts, beams, and joists.
Typical deck construction includes a number of vertical posts supporting the remaining structure above the ground, horizontal beams supported above the ground by the vertical posts, a number of horizontal joists being parallel to and uniformly spaced-apart from one another and anchored to the horizontal beams, and a floor surface of decking planks arranged horizontally and perpendicular to the horizontal joists.
Traditionally, the decking planks have been wooden components of standard dimension, commonly 2″ by 6″ lumber. The traditional manner of attaching the decking planks to the underlying horizontal joists is by nailing or screwing through the decking plank into the horizontal joist below. Although this attachment method may be adequate for standard all-wood deck constructions, it does present a number of disadvantages. For example, nail or screw heads exposed on the top surface of the decking planks are not only aesthetically unappealing, but may present tripping hazards as well. This risk is enhanced over time as the nails may be pried upwards away from the horizontal joists by flexing of the decking planks caused by repeated foot traffic. Additionally, the use of nails or screws necessarily creates holes in the decking planks, which may cause the wood to split and which may accelerate deterioration of the plank caused by weather or insects.
If the horizontal joists and the decking planks are fabricated from different materials of construction, the decking planks and the underlying horizontal joists may expand or contract at differing rates as a result of ambient temperature and humidity fluctuations. These differences in rates of expansion and contraction can result in unacceptably uneven spacing, stress build-up within the construction components, cracking, or buckling.
Thus, there exists a need for a decking attachment system that eliminates a need for nails or screws to pass through and fasten the decking planks to the underlying support structure and the disadvantages associated therewith, securely anchors the decking planks to the underlying support structure, and allows for relative movement between the decking planks and the underlying support structure in a lengthwise direction of the decking planks.
Numerous innovations for fasteners for joining structural components have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure, and/or operation, and/or purpose from the embodiments of the present invention, in that they do not teach interconnected and on-site severable deck clips with cooperating installation tool for joining two adjacent decking planks to an underlying support structure.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,080 to D'Arcy.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,080 issued to D'Arcy on May 23, 1916 teaches a combination of frame pieces disposed at an angle to each other and plate-like corner irons having angularly disposed flanges. The plate-like corner irons are arranged in opposed pairs on the sides of and secured to the ends of meeting frame pieces, with their flanges engaging the inner edges thereof in overlapping telescoping relation to each other. Inner flanges have vertical nail slots therein and brads on their edges driven into the frame pieces. The outer flanges have nail perforations opposite the nail slots. Nails are disposed through the perforations and slots and driven into the frame pieces.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,081 to Hunt et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,081 issued to Hunt et al. on Oct. 19, 1943 in class 20 and subclass 91 teaches a panel, including wooden strips joined along their edges with glue. Each wooden strip has at least one groove in its edge matching a groove in the edge of the adjoining wooden strip. An asbestos millboard spline is fitted in the matching grooves and bridges the joint between the wooden strips. Cross bands cover the wooden strips on both sides of the panel and veneers cover the cross bands.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,252 to Ellinwood.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,252 issued to Ellinwood on Nov. 7, 1944 in class 20 and subclass 4 teaches a wall structure, including a pair of adjacent wallboard panels having meeting edges. Each of the wallboard panels is formed with a groove opening into its meeting edge. The groove in each wallboard panel provides an outer lip and an inner lip. The outer lips are in abutting relation. A joining strip is permanently secured to the under surface of the outer lips. The inner lips are spaced. A “T”-shaped connecting member is movably positioned in the groove and has a base in spaced relation to the inner lips. Apparatus anchors the connecting member to a structural element.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,603 to Soderberg.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,603 issued to Soderberg on Apr. 16, 1946 in class 85 and subclass 49 teaches a joining staple, including a metal body having at least two portions extending at right angles to each other and at least two teeth carried upon each of the portions. Each of the teeth include a flat, substantially rectangular body having a cutting edge extending substantially parallel to its body. The cutting edges of all of the teeth are located in one plane. Each of the bodies has another cutting edge extending between the teeth of that body. The second mentioned cutting edges are also located in one plane.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,387 to Lank.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,406,387 issued to Lank on Aug. 27, 1946 in class 144 and subclass 309 teaches a method of constructing a plurality of wooden posts, each of which has a connector element incorporated therein adjacent each end thereof. The method includes forming a plurality of longitudinally extending grooves in one side of each of a pair of wooden blanks from which the wooden posts are to be formed, forming a transverse groove adjacent each end of the side of each of the wooden blanks, with the transverse grooves intersecting the longitudinal grooves, providing a pair of connector retaining members with a plurality of seats for receiving connector elements, the number and spacing of the seats in each of the connector retaining members conforms to the number and spacing of the longitudinal grooves in each of the wooden blanks, placing connector elements in each of the seats, positioning the wooden blanks, with their grooved sides together, and with the connector retaining members in the transverse grooves, bonding the wooden blanks together, and severing the thus bonded assembly along longitudinal lines intermediate the longitudinal grooves.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,988 to Ganner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,988 issued to Ganner on Feb. 10, 1987 in class 403 and subclass 245 teaches a fitting for releasably joining two plate-shaped structural components extending at a right angle relative to one another. A fitting has a preferably cylindrical-locking element that can be inserted either directly in a bore in the first structural component or it can be inserted indirectly in a housing. A holding piece with a holding projection is anchored in the second structural component. In the assembled position, the holding projection abuts against one or two gripping surfaces of the locking element, which gripping surfaces are of, for example, eccentric shape, and the holding projection is pulled toward the locking element when the locking element is turned. The holding piece is constructed plate-shaped and is insertable in a slot in the second structural component.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,458 to Sparrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,458 issued to Sparrow on Jul. 28, 1987 in class 52 and subclass 309.8 teaches a floor, composed of parallel, spaced beams having flanges and blocks of polystyrene foam that are laid on the flanges to bridge gaps between the beams. Boards are laid on the blocks and are supported by the blocks, which form load-bearing members of the floor. The blocks may have flanged portions extending over the beams so as to provide heat insulation.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,027 to Legler et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,027 issued to Legler et al. on Apr. 2, 1991 in class 144 and subclass 136 R teaches a biscuit joiner for cutting semi-elliptical slots in opposing edges of work pieces that are to be joined along those edges. The joiner includes a housing adapted to be mounted upon the quill of a multi-purpose woodworking tool. The housing encloses a rotary saw blade adapted to be attached to a spindle projecting from the quill on which the housing is mounted. A spring-loaded guide projects from a front face of the housing and has a slot therethrough, so that when the front face of the guide is engaged by an edge of a work piece to be slotted, the guide can be pushed inwardly against spring pressure allowing the rotary-saw blade to be exposed and form a slot in the edge of the work piece. Adjustable stops are provided on the guide, so that a desired depth of cut will automatically be made after adjustment. An alternative construction of the biscuit joiner is especially adapted for use in conjunction with a conventional drill press, with the arbor carrying the saw blade being clamped in the chuck on the drive spindle of the drill motor.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,891 to Slocum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,891 issued to Slocum on Feb. 2, 1993 in class 52 and subclass 480 teaches a flooring construction, having a unitary construction with a top layer providing a finished flooring surface and an insulation layer adjacent the top layer. The flooring panel includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion has a larger dimension than the lower portion and extends outwardly beyond the lower portion. A recessed portion between the upper portion and the lower portion defines a channel. A plurality of interlock support elements having a vertical web and an upper horizontal flange are arranged, so that the horizontal flange extends into the channel. The vertical web extends below the lower portion to raise the flooring.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,996 to Hiller et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,996 issued to Hiller et al. on Oct. 12, 1993 in class 403 and subclass 406.1 teaches a connecting element for connecting two parts generally in a connection plane. The element has a first portion for connecting the element relative to a first of the parts and a second portion for connecting the element relative to the second part. The second portion includes actuation members that on relative movement of the parts substantially along the connection plane, urge the parts forcefully towards each other.
(11) U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,732 to Fujii et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,732 issued to Fujii et al. on Jan. 3, 1995 in class 144 and subclass 347 teaches a technique for joining wood members. A plurality of slits are formed on end portions of the wood members desired to be joined, and the end portions are abutted with corresponding slits in alignment to form a common surface. Each of the abutted end portions is fixed by a temporary fixing apparatus to a desired joining state. Thereafter, an adhesive agent is applied into interior surfaces of the slits. Connecting plates, e.g., made of a reinforced plastic material coated with the adhesive agent, are inserted into the aligned slits. The adhesive agent is then hardened.
(12) U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,433 to Stastny.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,433 issued to Stastny on Oct. 17, 1995 in class 403 and subclass 408.1 teaches a biscuit having an octagonal outer periphery and used to form a joint between first and second work pieces. The biscuit fits within arcuate slots formed in the work pieces, with glue placed in the slots and/or on the biscuit before the joint is put together. The biscuit is made of anhydrous compressed wood.
(13) U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,117 to Fleming III.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,117 issued to Fleming III on Jan. 2, 1996 in class 248 and subclass 231.9 teaches a bracket for mounting a rotary lock member in a frame of a panel. The bracket is a preferably “U”-shaped body having a base and two legs extending therefrom. The inner dimension of the bracket is chosen to allow insertion of a rotary lock member therein. Panel engaging steps and protrusions are located on the outside surface of each leg for engaging the frame. The legs of the bracket are biased inwardly towards one another, so that when a locking member is inserted therein, the legs are pressed outwardly driving the protrusions into the frame. A number of bores are located in the bracket to allow supplemental locking members to lock the bracket to the frame.
(14) U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,428 to Bischof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,428 issued to Bischof on Jun. 25, 1996 in class 403 and subclass 408.1 teaches a metallic structural element for connecting work pieces including wood, woodworking material, or plastic. The element includes a lamellar part, which provides a non-positive connection with a first work piece provided with a groove and a transverse hole, and a bolt-like part, which through screwing or pinning realizes the non-positive connection with a second workpiece provided with a longitudinal hole. The lamellar part has in the center a hole that is at right angles to a plane of the lamella part and is intended for fixing in the groove of the work piece. Variants have a wing-like long or rectangular short lamellar part and a bolt-like part in the form of a conical wood screw, cylindrical screw, screw having a metal thread, threaded sleeve, or pin. Accessories include a screwing tool and a drilling template.
(15) U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,803 to Willis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,803 issued to Willis on Apr. 29, 1997 in class 52 and subclass 650.3 teaches a deck structure utilizing recycled plastic lumber decking planks sliding onto a rigid frame. The frame includes supporting members having protruding “T”-shaped connectors selectively fitting into preformed grooves on the underside of the plastic planks. The manner in which the planks are secured to the frame allows for the expansion and contraction of the individual plank lengths as a result of temperature variations. In addition, brackets are provided that fasten railings and the like to the rigid frame.
(16) U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,016 to Erwin et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,016 issued to Erwin et al. on Aug. 26, 1997 in class 52 and subclass 483.1 teaches an extruded-plastic decking plank for mounting to an underlying support structure. The decking plank has a rigid foam core, a resilient outer plastic shell, and a clamping portion for securing the decking plank to the support structure. A top surface of the decking plank can be provided with a non-slip surface. Also included is an attachment system for securing the decking planks to the support structure by engaging the clamping portions of the decking planks onto clamps or hold down blocks that are secured onto the support structure, and which permit relative motion between the decking planks and the support structure in the decking planks' lengthwise direction to prevent stress and buckling caused by uneven expansion.
(17) U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,699 to West.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,699 issued to West on Nov. 13, 2001 in class 52 and subclass 489.1 teaches a deck system with a deck clip. The deck system includes deck boards in which receiving chambers are formed. The receiving chambers are formed in both opposing side edges of each deck board, and each chamber is defined in part by a lip edge. The deck boards are placed side-by-side during construction of a deck, closely spaced, so that the lip edges of adjacent deck boards define a narrow channel space therebetween in which a rotatable deck clip is placed. The clip has a first overhang member and an opposing second overhang member, and is thereby wider in a first horizontal dimension and shorter in a second, perpendicular horizontal dimension, and is rotatably attached to the deck joists by a screw or other fastening device. When the clip is rotated into a first position, its first and second overhang members extend into the receiving chambers of adjacent deck boards and engage with the lip edges of each chamber to hold the deck boards securely in place upon the joists. Users may remove a deck board by simply rotating the clip ninety degrees to thereby move the overhang members of the clip into the channel space between the lip edges, and the deck boards are thereby released.
(18) U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,415 to Eberle III.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,415 issued to Eberle III on Jun. 11, 2002 in class 403 and subclass 231 teaches an anchoring biscuit device for joining three boards. It includes a first substantially flat horizontal top element having a generally biscuit-shaped configuration, at least one substantially vertical support member attached to an underside of the top element and extending downwardly therefrom for a predetermined length for joinder of two adjacent boards having been pre-cut with biscuit receiving slots, and an attachment orifice located at least on the top element for attachment of the anchoring biscuit device to a support board for anchoring and support of the two adjacent boards. In one preferred embodiment, a top bevel is included at the orifice to permit angled screwing at positions other than vertical positions. In other embodiments, the screw orifice will have an oval or elongated shape to likewise enable screwing at angles other than vertical. In yet another preferred embodiment, the orifice will both be beveled and elongated.
(19) U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,961 to Leines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,961 issued to Leines on Jul. 22, 2003 in class 52 and subclass 177 teaches a deck plank readily attaching to an engagement clip when force is applied over the plank. When a plurality of clips are attached to underlying joists parallel with the joists, and a plurality of deck planks are oriented to the clip perpendicular to the joist and pushed down over the clips, a deck structure is provided. Each clip has a pair of horizontal flanges, which snap over a plurality of ledges in a channel under each plank. The deck planks are embossed so as to form a slip resistant surface to be walked upon. The plastic extruded deck plank resists rot, deterioration, and insect infection found in current wood products.
(20) U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,884 to Eberle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,884 issued to Eberle on Feb. 8, 2005 in class 403 and subclass 231 teaches an anchoring biscuit device for joining three boards. It includes a first substantially flat horizontal top element having a generally biscuit-shaped configuration, with opposite sidewalls, wherein at least one of the sidewalls has a flat edge, and at least a portion of the sidewalls are non-parallel with respect to one another, at least one substantially vertical support member attached to an underside of the top element and extending downwardly therefrom for a predetermined length for joinder of two adjacent boards having been pre-cut with biscuit receiving slots, and an attachment orifice located at least on the top element for attachment of the anchoring biscuit device to a support board for anchoring and support of the two adjacent boards. In one preferred embodiment, a top bevel is included at the orifice to permit angled screwing at positions other than vertical positions.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for fasteners for joining structural components have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, interconnected and on-site severable deck clips with cooperating installation tool for joining two adjacent decking planks to an underlying support structure.